Reborn
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Even Helen Magnus needs her own way to relieve stress, fears and thoughts. A wet and naked story.


Hi,

_My 20th fanfiction here on . YaY._

I am back. A while ago I wrote this fanfiction to relieve my worries, fears and bad feelings. It always helps me when I am able to write about my thoughts. And yes, I chose Helen. She is my „guardian angel".Always here, by my side, ready to help. I hope you will enjoy my story. Let me know what you think.

P.S. I had an idea about the similar fanfiction for Will/Helen but I didn't have time to finish it. Maybe later. I am such a teaser, aren't I? :D

I would like to thank to my b-reader, TheDragonRawr (/#!/TheDragonRawr)

I really appreciate your help.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

**_REBORN_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

by** _Sammie_**

* * *

><p>They say life is a vicious circle. It felt exactly like that.<p>

She was holding a strand of her hair in the fingers and was feeling its softness. She wasn't taking care of time. Helen was trying to fall asleep for at least one hour but restless thoughts were keeping her mind busy so much that the sleep was out of the question. In fact she hasn't been sleeping at all for a month. It seemed like her life didn't have a stable base.

Every small change of her life caused an earthquake. She couldn't count tears that were running down her cheecks every night. Despite the fact that she spent longer time on Earth than everyone else did, she wasn't able to get used to the feeling of loss.

She began with the fight for privilege, safety and quality life for abnormal beings but what about her own life story? She was neglecting herself. She was hiding all of her feelings, she didn't open her heart to anybody, didn't share feelings that were slumbered deep. It was above her strength to fall in love with someone. At least in recent years. She met a lot of people, a lot of men who meant the whole world to her, but after she buried them she learnt to live without love. She was feeling empty. Her strength to live was disappearing. She knew ver well she was in a state that would be gone in no time but it cost her a lot of power. She was suffering from depression.

Rain drops were falling from the window onto the bed where she was lying a moment.

She steped lightly and calmly on the wood floor, careful to not wake anybody up. She threw a long coat over herself and reached for an umbrella that was leaned against the she listenned attentively to the sound of rain, she waved her hand and after entering the code she went out through the door. She knew exactly where she would go. The only place, where she was capable to reveal her true self.

Soft drops of water were falling into her hair. It didn't last long time and she was competely soaked.

She didn't mind it.

She could wring her coat.

She didn't mind it.

The closer she was to the target, the pace of her heartbeat was quickend. She was looking forward to the feeling when she would wash all of her worries, unsatisfied desires an endless thoughts away .At the moment when her last step rested on a mat in front of a big glassed-in door, her hand slid into a pocket of her coat and she took out a massive key. Helen opened the door and from a rainy weather she stepped into the changing rooms which belonged to the complex of pools. She hung her coat on a hanger that was hanging in one of the lockers and she headed to the big reservoir with tepid water. She was sure, she was alone in the whole building.

She was feeling every step she made. She was feeling every breath that was bringing her a new dose of oxygen. She was feeling the smooth of skin on her neck when she was unbuttoning her blouse. She pulled her hands from the sleeves and dropped the blouse to the ground. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers over her graceful curves of her belly to the belt of the trousers. When she unziped them she let them fall freely to the ground and she only pulled her legs out. She didn't look at herself for once. She was feeling everything through her fingers. She didn't want to see, she only wanted to feel.

She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled them on the one side. She undone her bra and tossed it to the ground on her other clothes. The only thing left on her body was white laced panties. By a gentle move she took them down. Althought she was a doctor, she knew what a sudden shock from cold water would do with a human body, she didn't want to moisten herself. She was certain that the moment when her naked body touches the cold water would help her.

She started rising up to the highest springboard that floated five meters above the water surface. She was feeling every stair and the softness of handrail she was holding on to. A soft light from small light bulbs was illuminating the whole hall. They were making a perfect copy of Helen's body. The shadow of her body was the first thing Helen looked back at. She stopped in the middle of her way and was watching how her shadow was changing its shapes.

Finally she stopped at the end of stairs and looked down from the high. Helen went to the bridge, carefully standed on the edge and gracefully rebounded herself. Freedom filled her body. Her body was convulsing in the air.

She started shaking when her warm naked skin met cold water. Her body pierced the surface and a big whirl with bubbles appeared behind her. She curled into a ball and started looking up from the bottom of the pool. In the end she closed her eyes and she was feeling her inner breath and silence all around her. She was feeling like a reborn person.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this story. I am sure I will translate my next story soon.<p>

Sammie


End file.
